Quill?
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Leah is alone, sad, and thinking the whole world hates her... Then Quill comes and everything is different.... He doesn't ack like he hates her and now.. Something seriously weird has happened to her....
1. Chapter 1

Sitting there alone, I felt more alone then ever. Sam left me, Jacob doesn't care about me, my bother is married now.... I have nothing...

A knock on the door woke me up from my sorrow.... GOD WHO COULD PASSABLY BE HERE? I asked myself.

I opened the door and I saw Quill standing there.

"Hey, Leah." He said.

"Hi, Quill.... May I ask.. Why are you here?" I asked. He laughed.

"I just wanted to see you. You haven't been around lately." He said. I laughed.

"Well... What is the point in bringing the whole world's mood down?" I asked. He sighed.

"Leah. What is going on here?" He asked. "Why have you not been at any pack meetings or anywhere ever?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't want to make you guys suffer for my pain anymore..." I looked into his eyes. "Come on in." I said. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I don't want for you guys to have to feel my pain. I don't want to bring people down anymore." I told him, he took my hand and I frowned. "Remember you have a mate." He laughed.

"She is three years old." He told me. "We will never be mates. We will never be more than just friends. I am to old for her. And she should have the opportunity to date and choose who she wants." He told me, holding my hand sweetly.

"Quill." I moaned.

"Not everyone hates you." He told me. "I don't." He said. I was looking down at our hands, but then I looked up at him and his face was closer to mine than I had thought.

"This is wrong." I told him

"No, it isn't. I am giving her a choice. You can have one too." He smiled. "Do you want me?" He asked, smiling more beautifully than I had ever seen his face.

I looked into his eyes and saw he was being serious.

"Yes." I said. He kissed me and my hands tangled into his hair.

"Leah Clearwater. What are you doing?" I heard Sam say.

I turned around and he gasped. "Leah. Your pregnant?" He asked. He took my glass and threw it at the wall..

"Yes." I answered.

He frowned.

"Who's the father?" He asked, looking angry.

I frowned.

"Quill."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, Quil?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Quil is the father." I answered.

"You wanted to have a baby with Quil?" He asked.

"No. I wanted Quil.... The baby just happened." I answered him.

"Right. Leah. Let me take you home." He said. I frowned, but stood up.

He took my arm and led me out to his car.

"Now. Where am I taking you?" He asked. "Your house? Or Quil's?" He cringed at the thought.

"Quil's." I answered. "Quil is taking care of me." I told him.

"Where is he anyway?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure... He left earlier to do something. We are getting married tomorrow....." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Emily wouldn't like to miss that." He commented.

"We are going to leave town and get married at a court house. We won't be back for a while...... Not untill the baby is older...."

"Leah. Why won't you come back?"

"Because I don't want to have to explain why I am already having a baby....." I muttered.

"Whatever." He said, pulling in to the driveway. "Here we are." He said.

"Thanks, Sam." I said.

"Bye, Leah." I got out of the car.

"Bye, Sam." I went to the door and unlocked it... I looked back at the car in the driveway. Sam waved at me and then pulled out......

I walked into the house and into our bedroom, where I changed into my pajamas... After that I lay down on the bed and twisted the ring on my finger.....

I was hardly aware of the door opening and Quil walking in, until I felt the bed move and two strong arms wrap around me.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." I answered.

"How are you?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Fine." I said, smiling at him.

"What?"

"I don't know..." I said. "Thank you." I told him.

"For what?"

"I thought everyone hated me... But now..." I laughed.

"Well. Your welcome." He smiled.

"Tonight. Did you go see Clair?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How was she?" I asked.

"Good, thanks."

"No reason to be. I mean I have to love your soul mate." I said.

"Oh, Leah. She may be my soul mate, but I love you." He said, taking my face in his large hands. "Like I said, I am to old for her." He kissed me.

"I love you, too." I told him.

"You must sleep, my love." He said, sweetly. He smiled at me and then I kissed him.

"Good night." I said.

"Night." He said, smiling... He held me protectively, and I closed my eyes..

-

The early morning light woke me up and I saw Quil sitting on the edge of the bed packing a bag.. I sat up and he smiled at me. "Good morning." He said, smiling. He set down the bag and kissed me.

"Morning." I said. "How are you?"

"Good." He said. He stood up and went to the closet and put some clothes in the bag.

"You packing?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"I'm good. Unless you want to make us some breakfast." He said.

"I'll go do that." I said, standing up. I began walking to the door, but he stopped me.

"You aren't getting away that easy." He kissed me.

"I wasn't trying to." I answered. He held me there for a moment and I laughed.

"Good." He kissed me again.

"Are hungry?" I asked, mockingly.

"Sadly." He answered.

"Then I will go make food." I told him. He kissed me goodbye and I walked to the door.

-

"That was nice, Lee-Lee." Quill said, picking the bag up off the floor.. He took my hand and kissed my cheek. "I love you." He smiled at me.

"Thank you and I love you, too.." I answered. He put his arm around me and I smiled at him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes." I answered. He smiled and began walking to the door.

"Then, my love, we will go."

When he opened the door and I stepped out, I was amazed to see that the sun was bright and the sky was blue.

"I think it's a sign." He said, turning to me. "I think it is a sign that we are going to be fine. That our little family will be great! The baby will be good and we will be able to be happy together, forever." He said.

"I hope so."

"I know so." He answered. "Lets go get married!" He smiled.

"Lets." I answered.

-

"Sweetheart. Wake up." He smiled. "Wake up. Leah?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I smiled, trying to open my eyes. "Where are we?" I asked once my eyes were open.

"We are at a court house." He told me, looking out at the court house. "I thought we could get married here.. Then we could go to Seattle..." He muttered.

"Where are we now?" I asked.

"A small town outside Seattle." He answered. "I thought we could go have some lunch, then drive back here and get married.. Then we'll drive to Seattle.." He muttered, doubting his plan. "Okay?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, looking up into the blue sky.

-

"I do." I said, a single tear running down my face. He smiled at me.

"And do you, Quil Ateara, take Leah Clearwater to be your wife?" The tall judge said.

"I do." He said, smiling. He looked into my eyes and I stared back....


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review! Enjoy chapter three!**

**---**

**Leah4Life **

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw him standing there, staring back at me. His smile was trying to tell me that we were going to be fine.. I still wasn't sure.... I don't think I ever will be. I mean really, if one day Clair came around and told him that she wanted to be with him... Would he just leave me and the baby and go running to Clair? But I couldn't think of that without crying... It was to sad. The first person to love me sense Sam Uley(Not counting Seth, who had recently abandoned me for his imprint)..... I couldn't bear to think of him leaving me.. I don't think I could take it....

We walked to the car holding hands.. And he just kept smiling..... Gosh, how does he know that I'm still scared. That I still don't know what is going to happen..

He opened the door for me and I sat down, looking up at the sky, which was changing from the most bright blue to a light pink..

"I love you." He said, before closing the door and walking around the car. When he got in I was still gazing at the sky.. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Promise me." He turned and looked at me, worried. "Leah, promise me. Promise me that you are fine.. Promise me that you are okay, and that you will be happy with me. Leah, I want you to be happy. Tell me what I can do to make you happy." He begged.

"I am happy." I told him. I was. I was happy, but I was scared too.....

"You are worried." He said.

"Yes." I answered.

"About what?"

"Quil I just.. I am scared that one day Clair will come along and will say she wants to be with you.... I don't think I could take losing you, like I lost Sam.. That would just be to much.." I told him.

He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Leah Ateara, I am not going to do that. I'm not going to leave you, like Sam did. Clair will never want me. I have been there sense she was a baby. She will think that I am nothing more than a cousin or an uncle.. She won't come, and I am going to be with you and the baby for the rest of my life. I won't leave you. I promise. No. I swear." He told me, looking slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry.. I just well.. I am just scared...." I muttered.

"I won't." He told me. "Do you believe me?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him. And to my surprise, I really did believe him.. He wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't break my heart like a certain Sam Uley...

"Let us go, now." He said.

"Let us." I answered.

-

"Here we are." He said, unlocking the door to our hotel room for a little while.... Where we would go after that, I don't know..

"Awesome." He laughed.

The room was pretty with lots of pink.... But it was pretty.. I had forgotten how much I had loved that color..

"Nice." I said.

He took my hand and pulled me in. "Come on."

He picked me up and set me down on the bed.

"So." He said.

"I love you." I said.

He smiled. "And I you." He answered.

He kissed me sweetly..

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, more."

"No. I don't think so.." He muttered, kissing me.

"Well.. You have the right to have an opinion." I laughed.

-

"Good morning, love." Quil said, as my eyes began to open and I woke up..

"Good morning." I replied.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Good." I laughed. "You?

"Simply enchanting..." He answered.

"Thats good."

"Yes. It is." He answered kissing me.

"I love you." I said.

"And I you."

"Quil..." I muttered.

"Yes."

"Maybe, you should call and check on Clair." I suggested.

"No. Clair will be fine." He smiled at me. "She can live without me for a year. And when we go back... You and the baby are my number one priority."

I knew that I would start crying... And I did.... He wiped my tears away and I smiled.

"Well.. I guess today.... We should start looking for an apartment...." He muttered. "For a year." He laughed. "Can't live in a hotel forever.." He muttered.

"Okay." I responded..

"Yeah.. Well. We should probably eat first...." He muttered.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Leah?" Sam's voice said.

"Yes, Sam. What do you need?" I asked.

"Where are you?" He asked.

I looked at Quil and he nodded.

"Seattle." I answered him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Sam, I am fine." I responded getting angry.

"Leah. How many months are you?" He asked.

"Five." I told him.

"Okay.." He said.

"Are you done quizzing me Sam Uley?" I asked.

"I guess.." He muttered.

"Then goodbye." I said, and hung up.

"What was that about?" Quil asked.

"I am not sure." I answered.

"Okay.. Well, lets get ready to go then.." He said.

-

We were standing in front of an apartment and he was smiling... It looked smile, but not that small... It looked like a good home for our little family.. But we hadn't been inside it....

Mrs. Smith, the owner of the apartment complex, opened the door and we walked in. The first room was a living room and it was fully furnished and very pretty... And it looked good for a baby..... The living room was painted yellow and the window's drapes were yellow to match the walls.

"Like it?" He asked.

"It's nice." I answered.

"Lets move on to the kitchen." Mrs. Smith, the gray haired woman who owned the apartment complex, said, smiling.

"Lets." He smiled, pulling me along beside him.

The kitchen was painted light blue and all of the appliances were jet black and shiny. There was a door, which was painted black, beside the refrigerator.

"That door leads to the dining room.." She said, walking to the door.

She opened the door and walked in... .. This room was painted slightly green and had a wooden dining room table.. There was a white bookshelf on the wall beside the door.

"This is the dining room." She told us, and turned to the door. "And if you go back through the door and through the kitchen we can go into the bedrooms.." She smiled. We walked through the kitchen and into a little hallway.. On one wall was a closed door and she gestured to the door.. "That is the bathroom.." At the end of the hall was two open doors.. She led us into one and turned on the light.

"This is one of the bedrooms.." She said. The walls were painted purple and the sheets on the bed were black. The window's drapes were dark purple...

"Nice." I comented. Quil smiled.

Mrs. Smith walked to the door and we fallowed her into the other room. It was painted a light pink and had a crib instead of a bed... "This was a baby's room..." She told us.

"Perfect." He smiled down at me.

There was several shelves and baskets scattered around the room.... Quil smiled brightly.

"This is wonderful." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Then she turned and walked into the hallway again, so we turned and fallowed her..

"You can have a minute to talk it over...." She told us and walked out the door.. We stood in the living room and he smiled.

"This is pretty perfect." He smiled.

"I know." I answered.

"Well, lets seal this deal baby!" He laughed..


	4. Chapter 4

"Leah?" Quil's voice called. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, wear he was standing putting on his jacket.

"Yeah?"

"Time for me to go to work." He said. I smiled.

"Okay." I answered, walking to him. He smiled.

"I hate having to leave you." He frowned. "Call me if you need anything.."

"I'll be fine." I told him. He kissed me sweetly.

"Good." He smiled at me. "See you at four." He let me go and walked to the door. "Love you."

"Love you, too." He turned and walked out. And then I was alone...

I walked down the hallway and into the soon to be baby's room.. I sat down in the rocking chair, we had recently brought. My phone started ringing and I reached into my pocket.

"Hello?" I said.

"Leah?" Sam's voice said.

"Yes, Sam. What do you need?"

"Emily wants to know if you have had the baby yet."

"Well, you can tell Emily that I haven't."

"Okay." He said. "When?" He asked.

"About two weeks."

"Where is Quil?"

"At work."

"Oh." He said. "Well, I guess that is it."

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Leah." I hung up the phone and stood up. I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast...

-

"Leah are you okay?" Quil asked, the same question he asked every day when he called on his lunch break.

"Quil, I'm fine." I answered.

"I worry, sweetheart." He said. "The baby could come any day now." He told me.

"I know. But Quil don't worry. I'm fine. I'll call you if I think it's time. I promise." I told him.

"Okay."

"Now, go and eat. See you later."

"Bye, love."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked down at my stomach.. Yeah. Any day now..

I smiled...

-

Bored, I looked down at my phone and saw that Quil would be home in a few minutes... The thought made me smile...

My phone rang in my hand and i opened it.

"Hello?"

"Leah?" This time it was Emily.

"Emily?"

"Yeah.. How are you?" She asked.

"Good." I smiled. "You?"

"Oh... Good. Have you had the baby yet?"

"No. Any day now, though..."

"That is great, Leah. Call me when you have the baby, okay?"

"Okay, Emily."

"Bye, Leah."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and smiled to myself... A long time ago, I thought we would never be friends again.. But now.. I guess we are...

I stood up and smiled at the clock on the wall.

"Ow!" I breathed, collapsing on the floor. "Ow, ow, ow." I touched my stomach, gently.

"Leah?" He asked.

"Ow." I screamed.

"What is wrong? Where are you?" He ran down the hallway. "Sweetheart?" He walked into the kitchen and opened the door. "Leah. Are you okay?" He leaned down over me. "Leah, is it the baby?" He asked.. I frowned and slowly nodded..

* * *

**I know that was a short chapter, but I thought that was a good place to break for a chapter... So sorry it has been so long sense I have updated.. My Internet wouldn't work (STUPID INTERNET! :)LOL). But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is the second to last chapter where we meet the baby and find out a special secret from Emily Uley... So, enjoy this chapter and be looking for the next chapter! Thank you so much for supporting this fanfic! And continue to review! **

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hey, Guys!

**I am so exited to write this chapter so everyone can meet the baby.. And learn our little secret... (WOW!, OMG, I can't believe it!) So, enjoy the chapter and keep looking for the next chapter (THE EPILOGUE).... Thank you SO much for the reviews!**

* * *

Quil was standing beside the hospital bed, holding my hand and smiling down at us.. My baby was in my arms and I was staring down at my little baby girl.

Quil kissed my cheek and I looked up at him. "I love you." He told me.

"I love you, too." I smiled.

"So, love, what do you want to name our little angle?" He asked, staring down in awe at her.

"Amy. Amy Grace.." I told him, looking at her. Her eyes were dark brown and she was very beautiful.... I would have never believed..

"I like that." He smiled. Amy.. Yeah, I like that name.... She was smiling.. "I think she likes it, too." He laughed..

"I think so." I laughed.

"Well, that is good. You have to live with your first name all your life." He smiled. "Unless, you are one of those people who change their name.... But we won't allow that, will we?" He asked, laughing.

"No." I answered laughing.

-

We were back home and he was putting Amy in her crib.. I had called Emily and told her about the baby when we came home a week ago. She was so happy. She was happy that I was happy. She was glad that I was finally happy. And she was so so sorry for what had happened so long ago.. The conversation ended in her crying and me telling her, that it was okay. That it had all ended up okay..

I didn't get that. Emily didn't cry that much, but maybe she was just really sorry.

"Hey, you." Quil said, as he crawled into bed and kissed me..

"Hey." I laughed. "Did you get the baby settled?" I asked.

"Yes." He kissed me. "It is your turn now." He laughed.

"Oh. Yay." I laughed.

"Oh, love. Stop talking." He laughed. "Your making me laugh.." He murmured, trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry." I laughed.

"It's fine. Just quit it." He laughed. He burred his face in my hair and his laughter muffled for a moment, before his face emerged once again. He kissed me and I put my arms around his neck. He held me, gently.

"I love you." I told him.

"And I you." He looked into my eyes, and smiled.

He kissed me again and knotted his fingers in my hair. We stared into each others eyes and he leaned in closer. His cheek touched mine and I touched his face.

RING-RING.

Oh. Great. I hate that phone.

I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Leah. Guess what?" I am going to get that Seth Clearwater.

"What do you want, Seth?"

"What do you think?" He countered.

"I don't know, Seth. What?" I asked, trying to be pleasant.

"I saw Emily today." He stated.

"So?" I asked.

"She's having a baby." Seth said.

"Emily is having a baby?" I asked, looking at Quil. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Oh. It was a big secret.. I don't know why! I mean really. They just now started telling people. And well.. Maybe she thought.. Well, that maybe you would be.. Okay, I'm just saying that she might think that would make you angry.. I don't really know, Leah." He sighed. "It doesn't, does it?"

"Seth. Why in the world would that bother me at all? I have my fairy tale, now. I am not the old Leah.. I am happy for Emily. I just don't know why you had to call and tell me.. Couldn't you have simply let the girl tell me herself? In her own time? Had you ever thought of that Seth?" I asked.

"Sorry, Lee-Lee." He laughed at my outburst. "Say hi to Quil for me." He laughed. "I just can't believe you ran off with Quil Leah."

"Well, get used to it."

"Love you, Leah." He said.

"Love you, too, Seth."

"Bye."

"Bye, Seth." I hung up the phone.

"He said hi." I told him, looking down to see nothing but the bed there. I looked to the other side and he was sitting there frowning.

"I heard."

"Whats wrong?" I asked, frowning..

He took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes.

"Leah. Does it bother you?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest." I answered him. "Weren't you listening? I have my fairy tale.. I am happy for Emily and Sam. Don't you believe me? I am happy, with you. I want to be with you forever."

He stood up and then walked around the bed and sat down by me. I sat up and he hugged me.

"I love you." He said, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Whats wrong?" I asked again.

"Leah. I was just so, scarred. I thought that you still down deep loved Sam. Then when I heard Seth say that.. I thought you wouldn't be happy with me anymore... But I can see now. You don't.. You love me." He kissed me.

"You got that right." I told him. I wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you. And only you... Well... That's a lie." He laughed.. "I love the baby, too. And Seth.... I love everyone..... Just not like this.. You know.... It's just you and me and Amy." He kissed my head and I smiled..

"Oh, Leah." He laughed, kissing me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! The next chapter is the epilogue, so keep watching. This is about seventeen years later. Our little family has moved back to Lu Push, and we learn of Emily's children and Leah's.. So, stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it..**

**Thank you for the reviews!! **

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	6. EPILOGUE:The WolvesSecond Generation

**Sorry (AGAIN) for all the confusion on the last few chapters.. . I forget this isn't my only fanfic! :).. I am being more careful. I promise... **

**Well, back to this fanfic. This is the last chapter, so enjoy it.. The chapter is seventeen years later.... So, Leah's little Amy is seventeen... What do you think will happen? Lets see....**

* * *

"Mom!" Amy called from her room.

"Yes?" I called back from the kitchen.

"What are we having for dinner?" She asked, walking into the room.

"The Uleys, the Blacks, The Cullens, Uncle Seth and Aunt Brook, and Clarie and her boyfriend are coming over and we are having a cookout sort of thing..." I told her.

"The Uleys?" She asked.

"Yes, the Uleys are coming over."

"All of them?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered, looking at her. She ran from the room and slammed her door. I heard the lock click and Quil walked into the room holding James.

"What was that blur that ran past me?" He asked.

"Um.. Your daughter." I answered.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I am not sure.. See I told her the Uleys were coming.. And she ran out of the room.."

"Well, thats weried."

"Yes. It is.. I'm sure she is fine." He set James down on the counter beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He kissed my cheek.

"Daddy!" He shrieked.

"Yes?" He mused.

"I love you." He laughed.

"Aw. Now. I love you, too." He released me and hugged James.

"So sweet." I laughed.

The door bell rang and I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'll get it." I told them. I met Kyle in the hallway, and he smiled at me.

He opened the door and I stood behind him.. Emily, Sam, Mathew, Sue, and Mike were standing there smiling at us. Sue ran to hug Kyle and I laughed.

"Hey, Em." I smiled.

"Hey, Leah." She smiled back.

I walked back into the kitchen.

"Where's the big one?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Amy?" I asked, he nodded. "She ran off.."

"Ran off?" Mathew asked, concerned.

"She ran out of the room and disappeared into her room a few minutes ago.." I answered his worried look. "She's fine." I assured him.

"Hey, Mike!" I said, to change the subject, looking from Matt, to Quil, to Emily, to Sue and Kyle holding hands, to Sam.

Mike ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm three!" He laughed.

"Oh, you're such a big boy!" I answered. Quil set James on the ground beside Mike.

I heard loud footsteps running down the stairs and then Amy appeared at the doorway. Her long, black hair was flowing in curls around her face and she was wearing a purple mini dress and leggings... She looked beautiful.... But why she had even changed out of her jeans and into this dress... I don't know..

"Amy." Matt smiled. Matt walked over to Amy and sat down in the chair beside her.. He was sixteen and she was seventeen.. I guess that was it.. Our age groups are sticking together. The teenagers (AMY AND MATT), the kids (SUE AND KYLE), and the little kids (JAMES AND MIKE).

The door bell rang and Quil and I went to open it.. Jacob, Nessie, Seth, Brook (she is having a baby!), and Claire plus her boyfriend Jeffery.

"Hey, guys!" We smiled at them. They went in and we stood in the open doorway..

"Whats up with the oldest children?" He asked.

"I don't know.... It is kind of weird isn't it."

"Yeah. It is."

"Well.. I don't know... But I'd keep my eye one those two."

-

"Where are Amy and Kyle?" Claire asked, holding Jeffery's hand sweetly.

"I'm not sure.." I muttered and looked at Quil.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find them.. I have to get home." She smiled.

Claire and Jeffery stood up and Quil hugged Claire..

They left and then so did Seth and Brook. The Uleys were the last people there and Emily and Sam were convinced that Matt had took off and went home.. So, they left and I sent Kyle up to check to see if Amy was in her room.. A few minutes later he came in and frowned.

"Mommy.. Amy isn't in her room." He said.

"I am going to go find her." I told Quil. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"By carefull."

"Maybe." I opened the door and took off looking for my baby. I found her-THEM- standing under the trees in the forest. I hid behind a tree and listened.

"I love you, Amy." He said, and took her hands. I frowned. THIS IS BAD.

"I love you, too, Matt." She answered. He smiled and leaned in tilting his head slightly to the right. NO! I screamed in my head.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips... But then, she pulled him closer and kissed him.

"AMY GRACE ATEARA! Stop." I yelled. They pulled apart and Matt looked terrified.

"Mom?" She asked.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Mom. I'm in love." She said, calmly.

"Matt. Could you please leave us alone?" I asked.

He ran through the woods and when I couldn't hear his footsteps, I went over to Amy.

"You two are practically related!" I yelled at her.

"BUT MOM!" She was shaking with anger now and I was scared. "I LOVE HIM."

"But he is related to you." I yelled.

"NOT REALLY MOM!" She screamed, she was shaking hard and it was frightening...

Then my little girl wasn't there. She was gone... Standing before me was a big, gray wolf..

-

"Quil." I moaned as he kissed me.

"What?"

"My baby is a were wolf."

"Well.. Yes. But this way, you aren't the only female were wolf." He pointed out.

"I know...."

"Sweetheart.. May I ask why you had such a hard time with the idea that Amy and Matt love each other?" He asked looking curious.

"I don't want her to get hurt." I told him. "That boy is a were wolf. I don't want her to fall in love and then him imprint on someone else. I know how it feels. And well. It sucks. Until... But who knows...." I muttered.

"Oh, love. Let her love." He told me. "You know what I decided. I choose you. Not my imprint. That boy might do the same. Let her love. Let our own little were wolf love Sam's little were wolf."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my fanfic!!! Hope you liked it!**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


End file.
